


Du Är Det Enda Undantaget, och Det Är Komplicerat

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: And The Reason is You [3]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Aspec Grime (Disney: Amphibia), Communication, F/M, Homophobia, Sasha’s dad doesn’t show up he’s just mentioned but he’s a dick
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Ibland är känslor komplicerade, oavsett om vi gillar det eller inte. Huruvida de kan räknas ut eller inte är upp till personen.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Series: And The Reason is You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943260





	Du Är Det Enda Undantaget, och Det Är Komplicerat

Sasha visste inte vad hon verkligen skulle tänka, men allt hon visste var att det är... Komplicerat.

Från en yngre ålder visste hon att hon gillade andra tjejer. Hennes pappa godkände dock inte att hon sa hur en kvinna borde vara med en man och tvärtom. Hon gav inget för vad han tyckte. Om det gjorde honom arg, så var det, hon gör det ändå. Det var inte som om hon behövde hans godkännande av vem hon gillade eller ville vara med. Sasha tyckte inte om killar på samma sätt men även om hon kände detsamma gentemot dem, skulle hon hitta ett sätt att göra honom förbannad. Det var inget hon kunde göra med sin mamma även om hon ville, hon lämnade för ett decennium sedan. Vart hon åkte, varför hon lämnade, vad orsaken till och med var, hon brydde sig inte. Blondinen kände henne inte personligen, så hon brydde sig inte om henne.

Utanför huset lyssnade hon inte på honom. Om hon inte var i hans hus behövde hon inte följa hans regler. Sasha skulle få vad hon ville, på ett eller annat sätt, även om hennes pappa försökte skämma bort henne så mycket han kunde, eller snarare, så mycket som han _ville_ skämma bort henne. På grund av sin pappa försökte hon vara ute så mycket hon kunde bara för att komma ifrån honom och hur hennes känslor gentemot kvinnor var "bara en fas" och hur "en man kommer att ändra dig," oavsett blindt nonsens han sprutade ut .

Ändå, här var hon och kände sig annorlunda gentemot någon som inte var kvinna. Det fick henne att fråga sig själv igen. Hon visste inte om hon gillade killar också nu, trots att hon aldrig kände det tidigare, eller om han var det enda undantaget från hennes sexualitet. Hur som helst skulle hon inte bry sig, men det var plötsligt och det verkade när hon åkte till en annan värld. Vad skulle hon göra med det, undrade hon. För närvarande gick hon med den senare, men hon ifrågasatte fortfarande och ifrågasatte sig själv för att vara säker. Det höll henne uppe några nätter tillsammans med andra saker. Hon visste inte varför det kom så illa till henne, men det gjorde det.

Sasha gnuggade försiktigt i ögonen. _Herre_ hatade hon den här typen av nätter. Hon märkte att Grime lade armen över henne, som som ett svar lyfte hon den tillbaka till hans riktning. Flickan behövde inget liknande för att få henne att känna sig mer komplicerad. Hon tog ett lugnt djupt andetag och berättade mentalt för sig själv att om hon kunde komma över den här _saken_ hon kände, skulle hon vara bra och på rätt spår på nolltid. Återigen kunde hon inte låta bli att undra om hennes pappa hade rätt. Hennes huvud skakade, nej han kunde inte vara. Medan hon var medveten om att en person kunde gilla mer än bara ett kön, visste hon att Marcy och Anne var just det, hon ville inte ge in i det faktum att hennes pappa kunde ha rätt i något sådant.

Nej, det kommer att bli något hon kommer att ta reda på så småningom, hon behöver bara sova på det just nu.

* * *

Dagarna hade gått, men för blondinen kändes det bara som _månader_.

Med varje minut som går förbi har hon blivit mer och mer agrivated. Oavsett vad hon kunde göra, oavsett om det var med träning eller att titta på saker på hennes telefon, lämnade det aldrig hennes hjärta. Hon hatade hur Grime bara kunde le till henne som ingenting är fel någon gång på dagen. Kanske inte för honom, men för henne var det frustrerande med hur sött hans leende kunde vara, hur bra en kapten han var, hur han var jävla bra på att leta efter en gammal padda. Okej nej, hon tog tillbaka det, hon älskade allt detta och mer. Sasha stönade när hon lät sig landa på en stubbe och lade händerna på ansiktet. Hon visste inte vad i helvete hon skulle göra. Eftersom det inte försvann kan det lika gärna gå sin gång om hon gillade det eller inte. Om hon skulle träffa honom skulle hennes pappa åtminstone inte vara så nöjd med det av flera skäl som skulle uppväga vad han ville i första hand.

Att hon gärna kunde håna och skratta åtminstone internt eller inte.

Grime gick in i hennes syn när hon sänkte armarna till knäet och slog sig framåt. Paddan satt nära henne precis på marken. Hon höll blicken rakt framåt. Inte heller sa någonting först, bara sitta i varandras sällskap när vinden slog i deras kroppar.

"Så," talade Grime först, "något som stör dig?"

Det tog Sasha några sekunder att säga någonting. "Har du någonsin varit i en situation där du gillar någon av ett kön, men du gillar bara det andra könet så att du känner dig förvirrad?"

Hennes ögon skiftade mot hörnen, direkt mot Grime. Det verkade inte som att det tog honom ur vakt, som om han förväntade sig det eller om han hade blivit ombedd att tidigare. Om något såg det ut som att han tog sig tid att samla in sina tankar innan han svarade på den frågan. Hennes ögon flyttade tillbaka till rakt fram medan hon väntade på hans svar.

"Inte exakt," tittade Sasha tillbaka på honom medan han tittade på henne, "men... Jag vet hur det är."

Ögonbrynen höjde sig men hon tittade bort. Hon ryckte på axlarna när hon tänkte på ett bra svar.

"Det är bra att ifrågasätta dig själv, du vet."

"Jag låter dock inte min _far_ vinna."

Det tog henne en sekund att inse vad hon precis slog ut. Sasha stönade och lade handen på ansiktet.

"Glömmer jag ens-"

"Missnöje gissar jag?"

Hon tog bort handen och tittade på honom och förväntade sig inte ens att han skulle tänka det. Han skär igenom hennes ord som en kniv genom smör. Allt hon kunde göra var att blinka och stirra.

"...Jag vet inte hur ni människor är, det är bara min gissning."

Varje del av henne mjuknade, avslappnad som om den inte hade någon anledning att vara spänd, även om hennes sinne var. Det var som om hon kunde öppna sig och prata om det. Nej, hon borde nog inte, men han landade precis på märket så hon var tvungen att säga _något_.

"Jag antar... Du kan säga det." Sasha började. Hon antog att hon skulle prata om det ändå. "Han är homofob, och jag vet inte om er, men det är _så_ irriterande! Han pratar om hur han kommer att hitta mig den perfekta mannen när jag är äldre, hur min attraktion mot kvinnor är 'bara en fas', "citerade hon luft," och sa hur jag kommer att växa ut ur det, och det är som att knulla , du kan inte kontrollera alla delar av mitt liv och vem jag vill _vara_ med, _far_!"

Hon tittade på Grime, som lyssnade uppmärksamt.

"Uhg, jag borde inte ens fortsätta med det här, det är dumt-"

"Nej, du mår bra, prata om det." Smuts klippte av henne. "Jag har aldrig hört talas om _någon som_ är så, mycket mindre för deras barn."

"Vänta, allvarligt?" Hennes ögon var vidöppna nu med ett ögonbryn uppåt medan det andra lutade sig ner.

"Mina föräldrar brydde sig inte om jag fick någon eller inte," började Grime förklara, "jag kände aldrig någonting mot någon, så jag brydde mig inte mycket om det. Fram till nyligen är det."

Det fångade hennes uppmärksamhet och nyfikenhet. Hon började undra om han pratade om henne på "tills nyligen" -delen, men nej det kunde inte vara. Det fanns inget sätt som en kille kunde gilla någon som hon själv, med henne att skjuta bort dem och vad inte om de gjorde några framsteg på henne så.

"Hur som helst, även om du _gillar_ killar, det betyder inte att han vinner." Han sa. "Var bara dig själv. Jag är säker på att det kommer att irritera honom mer."

Tänker på det, han hade en poäng där. Tja, ett par, men det var fler poäng än vad hennes hjärna spottade på henne. Hon hade ett grin i ansiktet. Tanken på att hennes pappa skulle vara mer förbannad över det än att hon bara gillade kvinnor lät bra och såg honom röka av sådan ilska. Han hade dock rätt, hon borde bara vara sig själv oavsett vad hon lockades av.

Hon stod upp.

"Jag trodde inte att jag skulle säga detta," korsade hon armarna, "men tack. Jag uppskattar samtalet."

Sasha planterade ett snabbt knäpp på läpparna innan hon började gå framåt. Några meter eller så insåg hon tillbaka på paddan.

"Jag ska träna. Om du vill gå med, hej, var min gäst."

Hon fortsatte att gå när Grime stod upp för att gå med henne.


End file.
